Dark Runescape Wiki:Requests for adminship
Rules for becoming an Admin *You must be a user on both RuneScape wiki's and be supported by an admin from both. *You must be a common editor on both wiki's. *You must be supported by 3 users from this wiki. *You must help report Vandalism. Current Admins When you have been made an admin please add your signature here. * * Suggested to be Admins User:Richard1990 I'd like to be an admin here. I'll help set up the MediaWiki and Help pages or something. If you still need to know how Hyrule Link, check out Help:User access levels#Bureaucrats on Wikia. --Richard (Talk - ) 16:12, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I support you Richard. You now have an admin from RS wiki's blessing. --Whiplash 18:34, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ok thats admin support from the other wiki, Hugh_____ (cant remember lol) is doing stuff with wiki media. what is it you'd like to be doing on it????- ::Support (@$/-//\/\@/\/286741k 12:31, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Customize the MediaWiki so that the pages are in our own format. I'd also add the edit tools at the bottom of the window and quick-access templates for new pages (those boxes at the top of new pages).--Richard (Talk - ) 17:23, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, wait! *counts on fingers* 1,2,3... That's 1 admin from both wikis, and 3 supports from this wiki! You can sysop him now, Hyrule Link! Black Cash 20:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Support, great editor, and you seem more knowledgeable about MediaWiki than me. ДҖ--Huanghe63talk 20:38, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Chiafriend12 I'm the first person to edit here, I'm an admin on normal RSW, I have the most edits, and Hyrule Link even said he'd sysop me if he knew how. 18:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) You are a sysop lol. --Whiplash 18:54, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I am? Oh! I am! I didn't get a message, so I thought nothing happened. (-.-")... 18:58, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::lol I showed him how to do it about 2 hours ago. ^^ --Whiplash 19:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh. 19:04, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::::You have... now 3, I think, supports from RSW admins, you being one of them. Support -- Ilyas Did you read his whole nomination section? He was already an admin lol. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Cashman286 Once I get the general aim of this wiki, I will edit a lot. I'll help create forums, help Richard with the Mediawiki, and help block vandals. I hope you support me =). (@$/-//\/\@/\/286741k 11:20, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok, since your not exactly familiar with sysop powers someone would have to show you how to use em. Other than that you have an admins well wishes. --Whiplash 12:19, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Support.--Richard (Talk - Contribs) 17:24, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yay! That's two RSWiki sysops who support me, but no DarkRSWiki sysops. (@$/-//\/\@/\/286741k 17:43, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Oppose - You haven't made enough edits here. 01:55, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Dang, I only needed 1 support from either Chiafriend or Hyrule Link. =(. That kills that dream. Time to go be a professional tap dancer! =) $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 02:00, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Huanghe63 I'd love to help a lot on this wiki. I'm a common editor on the regular RS Wiki, plus I did a little bit of work on this Wiki as well. I would love to help change this almost default wiki into something we can all truly be proud of. ДҖ--Huanghe63talk 20:38, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I bless you you now have an admins Support. --Whiplash 20:58, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Support - The third user to ever edit here. 01:47, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Ilyas Ilyas I'd like to be an admin here. I'm already an admin on RSW and I would like to help with some mediawiki things on this wiki. -- Ilyas Support. You are active in community discussions, and make great main space edits! $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 01:39, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Oppose - I don't believe you've made enough contribs here. Signatures/Chiafriend12 01:46, 15 April 2007 (UTC)